Next-to-skin clothing for men must comfortably accommodate the wearer's genitalia. Uncomfortable pressure and/or chafing of the genital area are common especially for wearers who are performing sports or other activities.
Some existing garments are described in: Angheluta et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,345; Cutlip, U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,853; Shlush, US patent publication No. 2009/0106874; and Kitsch et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/000,966.
There remains a need for garments for men and boys that are more comfortable to wear than many existing garments, especially having regard to the genital area.